myepictdroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas
' The Shitty Thomas Jones XP' (aka) The Robotic Genius is a current contestant in Total Drama Heroes vs. Villains as a newcomer to the Total Drama series. In Total Drama Heroes vs. Villains 'Like it or Not; Your Still Gonna Do It!' Thomas was the last contestant introduced to the new season and did not really do very much. Though in the episode, he is shown to be very shy and very curious to his surroundings. Another thing to put is that Chris often times forgets that he is even in the game. (Because of his low profile so to speak). 'My Biggest Pain In The Butt.' Thomas becomes great friends with Gwen, but Trent starts to catch on to him and starts taunting his ukulele, to the point of breaking it to peices. Thomas being very upset as a result. Thomas also stated that he wasn't mad that he didn't get a Invinsibility Statue, but sees it as an opritunity. At the end of the episode, he waved goodbye to Sierra when she was eliminated. 'Current Problems, Including Your Life.' Thomas is shown quite frequently, as Gwen backstabs him because of Trent, and then Gwen and Trent become a couple again, leaving Thomas destroyed in broken emotions. Luckly for him, Bridgette cheers him up and the two become friends. Durring the challenge, Thomas looks up to Bridgette and tries to copy her attitude to become a better person, but fails. Also durring the challenge, Thomas witnesses Geoff's attraction to Alejandra resulting in Bridgette's breakup with Geoff. Thomas in return tries to regain her happyness, and suceeds, starting a relationship between the two. 'Temperture On Super Cold' Thomas is happy to know that they are going to his home for the challenge, Antartica. This is when people start to notice Thomas's awkward ways. Bridgette also claims in the confestional that Thomas is nice to have around and confesses how sweet he is, Geoff overhearing this. Geoff then yells at Thomas for what Bridgette said in the confestionals, and then Bridgette throws Geoff off, asking if Thomas was ok. Near the end of the episode, Thomas in the confesstion states how pretty Bridgette is, and how he wants to be with her, but then questions his state of being. At the elimination, Thomas is seen praying Bridgette doesn't go. Instead, Evil Cody goes. 'Riding The Currents' In this episode, (Because it was a no-contest) Thomas is seen strugling with whether he should go to Bridgette or not, resulting in fixing her surfboard and buying her blue flowers while at the gift shop. During the challenge, Thomas gives Bridgette back her surfboard and the flowers and then tells him that he is the best boy she ever meet. While Bridgette rode on her surfboard, Thomas was forced to ride on Fang. Scott then killing Fang, Thomas falls in the water when he feels something. He immediatly warns Bridgette but he was to late. A giant squid grabs Bridgette to eat her alive, but Thomas threatens to eat the squid, resulting in a fight between the two. Thomas then saves Bridgette from drowning as well as winning the privlege to kill the giant squid. After Bridgette regains herself, she goes to find Thomas and then meets him on the coast line. Bridgette then hugging him and thanking him for saving her. Thomas then gives Bridgette a jewel made from the giant squid as a little "gift", resulting in Bridgette kissing his cheek in joy, making Geoff mad than ever. 'Blaineley's Revenge!!' When Blaineley tells everyone to do push ups, Thomas is more than willing to do so, making him the first to finish. Thomas also sees Bridgette strugling, but can't help due to Blaineley. Courtney also makes fun of how Thomas looks making him argue with Courtney, who then knocks him out. Thomas regains himself and goes to find Bridgette was taken by Blaineley. Thomas offers to help Chris and Chef take Blaineley out, and suceeds (Resulting in Blaineley's death). After untying Bridgette, she hugs him while squieling in happyness. Chris then gives Thomas an Invinsibility Statue as a result, making all the villains complain that he got one too. At the very end, Bridgette asked to talk to Thomas, and while they talk, Thomas got his first kiss from Bridgette. 'It's Merge Time!! Ok, With a Few Tweaks' During the bonus scene, he cures Bridgette from her wounds that Geoff gave her when tied up. Right before she could confess her love for him, Geoff comes in and starts to come into defence of himself. Bridgette then explains their arguement, leading to her confessing her love to Thomas. Geoff then having plans on revenge, but Thomas tries to calm him down, resulting in Geoff's hatred twoards him. Bridgette awkwardly stays a little bit away from Thomas during the actual episode, but come to him at the end asking him for forgiveness. Thomas also won the challenge and got all idols from every contestant, but is not aware that Geoff is ploting revenge. Trivia *Thomas is the first contestant to have robonic body parts. *Thomas is the 2nd contestant to have a disorder. 1st being Mike *Thomas is also shown to have a ukulele, but Trent breaks it. Though in Blaineley's Revenge!!, he is shown with his ukulele; persuming he fixed it. *Thomas is the only contestant to have lived in Antartica. *Thomas is the only male contestant to have not fell in love with Alejandra, or even spoke to her so far. *Thomas is shown to be able to kill powerfull animals, shown in Riding The Currents and in fact, even is shown to enjoy eating squid. *Thomas is the only boy to have not attacked Chris in any form of way. Relationships Thomas and Everyone Thomas and Bridgette Category:Contestants Category:Newcomers Category:Total Drama Currentment Contestants Category:Total Drama Currentment Category:Male Contestant Category:Contestants with instruments